I Die, Without You
by ContestShipper
Summary: A tragic accident has happened, leaving May and Drew in the hospital. What has happened to our heroes?Contestshipping. Inspired by the song Without You from the movie/musical Rent. Bumped up the rating just in case ;
1. Tears and Roses

**Alright, well this is my first story I'm gonna publish on here. Hopefully all goes well. Gah it took me 3 times to write this frickin thing cause my computer kept dying and it wasm't saving what I've one xPPP**

**This story was inspired by the song **_**Without You**_** from the musical Rent. I was reading a CS fanfic when it popped into my head and viola, we have this ^^**

**May: Callie does not own Pokemon or Rent, if she did she would be ruling the world right now.**

**Tears and Roses**

Two roses.

One green and one red.

Reside in a garden near a certain green haired boy's house. The green rose appears to be slowly wilting while the red one looks to be crying. A single dew drop falls from the velvet red petals as another petal falls from the emerald rose.

This scene however was not only occurring in this garden. Several miles away, at the Petalburg hospital, was May and Drew. Though this is not a scene that anybody would want to see.

Lying on the right, in the hospital bed closest to the window, seemingly asleep, was Drew. While May was in the bed across from him, trying to get up, but failing due to her injuries and doctors holding her back. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and she began yelling, trying to wake Drew.

"DREW! Drew, answer me! You gotta wake up!" She cried out. May knew it was useless though, he couldn't see her, hear her, or even knew she was there. But she had to do something, anything, to try and wake him up.

"Miss. MISS! Please calm down," spoke Dr. Leanna, "We are doing all that we can, but you struggling against us and screaming will do no good. He cannot hear you, much less he doesn't even know we even exist. He is in a coma, and for now that's not going to change."

At that word she broke down again, and fell back down into the bed. She knew it was hopeless, but she had to try. After all, it was all her fault. She should be the one in a coma, not him. She started sobbing into her pillow, clinging on to it as if her life depended on it. Dr. Leanna saw that May had seemed to calm down and left the room with the other doctors. When they left the room became silent, except for May crying. She began to think back to that morning, when everything unfolded.

_Flashback_

May had awoken pretty early that morning, around 2 am to be precise. She had no idea where she was. All of a sudden she saw flashes of the previous events and immediately remembered what happened. Suddenly panicking, she started looking for something, or should I say someone.

"Drew!" She said, not quite yelling, but not whispering either. May saw him resting in the bed across from her, sleeping peacefully. She wasn't surprised; it was 2 am after all. She didn't want to wake him so she tried busying herself until he awoke. She was hoping that they would be able to talk alone at least for a few minutes. She started looking around the room, but her eyes kept falling on Drew and his injuries.

She noticed that his left leg was in a cast, most likely broken. Then there were the numerous cuts and bruises along his face and arms. She cringed when she saw a large gash across his chest. His torso was bandaged as well; she didn't want to think of what could have caused those injuries. He also had several IVs in his right arm most likely giving him medicine for the pain. Her eyes kept wandering to his head though. His green hair had been flattened against his face; some of it even looked like it had been cut. Covering his hair was a rather large bandage. She hoped that nothing serious had come from it, but she had to admit, with all the bandages, he sort of looked like a mummy.

But of course, she didn't have much room to talk. Her right arm was in a cast, probably broken as well. She had several cuts along her legs, and she felt a sharp pain in her back. She then examined the bandages on her torso. It seemed that she had broken a rib or two. May kept messing with the bandages for a little while longer but grew bore. She continued waiting for Drew to wake up though. And she waited. And waited.

May ended up nodding off and woke up when the first nurse made her shift. The nurse examined their injuries but May was beginning to worry. It was now about 9:30 and Drew still hadn't woken up. The nurse sensed her anxiety and stepped out of the room for a moment calling someone. May began to become curious, 'What is she doing?' She wondered.

"Miss Maple, you have a visitor here to speak to you," the nurse spoke warmly. 'A visitor? I wonder who it could be. Maybe Mom and Dad? Or Max? Or Dawn and Misty?' She began to list people who could be visiting her, and didn't even realize she had already come in.

"Hmmhmm," the person cleared their throat, causing May to be jolted out of her thoughts and turn towards the source of the sound. Then her face looked like it could light up Lt. Surge's Stadium.

"Solidad! What are you doing here!" She exclaimed. She never expected her to walk through that door. They actually hadn't spoken to each other for a few months, so she wondered how she knew she was here.

"I'm here to see you and Drew of course. What else would I be doing here?"

"But, how did you know we were here?"

"Brock called me and said you had been injured. He and the gang couldn't make it, but since I was nearby, I decided I would stop in." Then her face fell. "I'm actually here to speak to you on behalf of your parents and doctors."

"Well, what's going on?" She tried to keep calm, but she was still thoroughly worried about Drew. She glanced over to only see him still resting. Solidad noticed and continued.

"I am actually here to talk to you about you and Drew's. . . .situation. You probably haven't noticed yet but, it has been a week since the accident and you are the first to awake since then."

May gasped, 'Has it really been a week?' she glanced over at Drew worried about him. "S-So Drew hasn't woken up y-yet?" May stuttered.

"No he hasn't. He. . .,"she trailed off, trying to keep her composure. She took a few deep breaths and started again. "Drew is. . .damn how do I say this. . .he" She looked over at him, "isn't exactly sleeping."

May felt tears forming at her eyes, thinking of the worst. Just the thought of it made her feel like jumping out the nearest window.

Solidad saw May's sudden change and quickly spoke. "He's not dead, don't even think that for a minute! He's just. . . .the doctors said that he. . . .he's in a comatose state. Apparently he has been in once since you two arrived. He can't hear us, he doesn't even know we are here right now.

May looked back over at Drew, now understanding why he hasn't moved or woken up yet. She burst into tears, mentally berating herself. 'Why did this happen? It's all my fault! If I hadn't. . .' Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and began consoling her. Solidad had also began crying. That's when May lost it, she couldn't accept that he was in a coma.

"DREW! ANDREW HAYDEN EVANS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! IT'S ME, YOUR FRIEND MAY!" May cried out, attempting to get out of her bed wanting to shake him awake. She felt a pair of arms clasp around her holding her back.

"MAY! He can't hear you! Screaming and fighting will not bring him back." Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't bear to see the pain that her friend was going through.

The door then flew open and Dr. Leanna and three other nurses rushed into the room. One came over to Solidad and pulled her away from May. She explained that they would take care of May but she needed to leave. Solidad was then rushed towards the door. She turned around to glance at her friends. One seemed to be sleeping while the other seemed to be fighting for her life. Solidad felt that her heart was ripped to shreds when she saw her friends, her brother and sister, going through this much pain.

Then the door slammed. Cutting her off from them, not knowing what was to happen. Being left in the hall while she heard the screams emanating from the room made her feel small. The two people she was the closest to were now out of reach. What was going to happen now?

**Alright well here is chapter one, I tried to keep it at a decent length ^^**

**Hopefully it appealed to some of yall, and I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but it depends if I get my AP Homework done or not xP**

**Please Read and Review because I would love to know how I did, especially since this is my first fanfic and it's about my favorite pairing.**


	2. Capes and Shinys

**Yay it's Chapter 2! I actually had half of this written and it was going to be in the first chapter but I changed my mind ^w^**

**Capes and Shinys**

May was then jolted from her thoughts when she heard a noise.

_Min-Min_

She looked around and saw a small lump of yellow and blue trying to climb up her bed.

"Minun! I-I can't believe it's you!" she squealed, grabbing the little fluff ball and hugging it.

_Min Min MIN! _He cried out.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see your arm." She gave him a sheepish smile. May looked at the bandage on his arm. "Is it broken?" Minun nodded his head and attempted to wiggle it. "I guess we're twins then," exclaimed May as she held up her own arm. She noticed that he was still wearing her bandanna

"I'm glad you're alright, well, besides the arm and I see my bandanna is keeping you company. So," she glanced around the room, "Where's Plusle, or should I say Haruka." She started to laugh but then her laughter soon died when she remembered where Haruka had gotten her name. Then she glanced at Minun and saw that his face had fallen.

"W-What happened to Haruka?" At that moment Nurse Joy burst through the door followed by a nurse or two.

"Aha there you are you little trouble maker!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Minun jumped behind May trying to hide from Joy.

"Hey what's going on? He was just saying hello to me." May held him in her arms, semi-protecting him, while he cowered from Nurse Joy, sending little sparks from his cheeks as a warning.

"Woah now. Calm down Minun. The reason why we were looking for him is that he escaped from the Pokemon Center, he is still under my care. I can understand why he came here though. He is going through the same pain you are going through. . ." He voice trailed off.

"I-What do you mean." Her mind went back to her conversation with Minun just moments before. Then a feeling of panic washed over her. "Where's Haruka!"

Minun had calmed down by then, and had now started to softly cry.

_Min min minun. . . ._

"Plusle, I mean Haruka, is currently in the same situation as Drew here. . . .She has also fallen into a coma and has yet to awaken."

For the second time that day May felt her world crashing down. But she wasn't alone. As she began crying for the second time that day, Minun joined in. They sat there comforting each other, and Nurse Joy decided to step out.

May sat there, clutching Minun like her life depended on him, and remembered before the accident. Remembered how she met Minun and Haruka.

_Flashback – One week ago_

"Drew get back here!" yelled and annoyed May. She was chasing after Drew who had snatched her bandanna when she wasn't paying attention.

"Why should I? What would I gain from it?" He asked, giving her his usual smirk while running down the hill towards a nearby lake.

"You wouldn't get as bad as a beating as I'm gonna give you! Just you wait Hay-AHHH," May tripped and started tumbling down the hill. Drew, wondering why she had yelled, turned around only to get knocked over by May, causing him to drop the bandanna. Both of them now rolling down the hill didn't realize how close they were to the lake when. . .

SPLASH!

"Drew! Looks what you did!" May examined her clothes that were now soaked all the way through.

"How is it my fault? You ran into me. You're more of a klutz then Misty's psyduck."

"You're the one who grabbed my bandanna. Hey. . .where IS my bandanna!" She ignored the insult and started looking in the water to see if it had landed near by.

"You made me drop it when you ran into me. I think I see it over there near the hill." He said pointing over where a red cloth lay. May jumped up to go grab her bandanna. But when she reached for it, it moved.

"Hey! Get back here!" She began chasing the cloth around the shore of the lake. The site made Drew laugh.

"What's wrong now May? Your bandanna's smarter than you now?" He said in between laughs. He finally got up and walked over to where she was.

"No! If you haven't noticed, it keeps moving every time I reach for it. How about you try and get it if you are 'Oh so smart'"

"Fine then I will." Drew reached for the bandanna but it moved slightly out of his reach. After a few attempts he ended up chasing the cloth around as well. "Hey get back here you!" he exclaimed.

"See, I told you it kept running away. How about you go on one side and I'll get the other, and we corner it?" May started messing with a strand of hair. Not having her bandanna was annoying her. Not only was she having a bad hair day, but now her hair was wet as well.

"Alright let's try it. On three. One, two, THREE!" Both of them jump towards the cloth, May being the one to successfully grab it.

"Aha I finally got you!" She picked up the bandanna and saw something that made her start to laugh. On the other end of her bandanna hung a Green Minun, who apparently wanted the red cloth. "Aww he's so cute and he's shiny," she exclaimed while picking him up.

"Wow." Drew facepalmed. "Out smarted by a Minun? Really? I think I've been around you for too long May." May didn't seem to hear him. She was too interested in the Minun.

"You know. It might not be bad having a Minun as part of my party. With him being a shiny could really help me in the appeal rounds. And Even though he is tiny, they sure do pack a punch." May pulled out Skitty's Pokeball and an empty one, "Ready to battle Minun?" The little mouse pokemon shook it head, causing May to have a puzzled look. Drew started to laugh again.

"Haha. Even Pokemon know not to be around you."

"Can it Drew!" She put down the two Pokeballs. "Why don't you want to battle?" Before she even finished her sentence, Minun had ran up to the empty Pokeball and pressed the center button, enveloping him in a red light, then disappearing. "Wha? What just happened?" She picked up the Pokeball and started to examine it. "I, just caught a Minun? Awesome! Minun take the stage!"

"Well I guess I should congratulate you May. It's not everyday a Pokemon willingly lets itself to be caught. But seeing this Minun makes me wondered. . . ." He stared at the green and yellow fuzz ball currently playing with May's bandanna. He tied it around his neck an acted like it was a cape.

"What's wrong Drew?"

"Well, you know that Minun normally don't travel alone. They normally migrate with at least one other Pokemon, that Pokemon being-" He was cut off.

"A Plusle! But where could she be?" She looked down at her Minun. "Hey. Where is Plusle?" The cape-clad Minun pointed towards some trees and beckoned them to follow. Once they went through the trees, they reached a small clearing and saw a tiny red and yellow Pokemon, stuffing it's face full of Aspear and Cheri berries. At the site of this Minun facepalmed and shouted something to the Plusle, who didn't bother to stop eating when called. The two seemed to get into a quarrel as the Minun insulted Plusle's eating habits and Plusle insulted Minun's fashion statement (his cape).

"That Plusle seems to have the same eating habits as you May." Drew smirked. He laughed at the thought of May and Plusle having an eating competition.

"Well at least I don't steal people's things." She pointed towards Minun who still had her bandanna. "You and Minun really like to pick on me don't you?"

The two had yet to realize that the Pokemon had ended their quarrel and were now looking up at the two trainers and laughing. Drew and May heard the laughter and began laughing with them after a minute.

"You know Drew. I've caught Minun and don't have any more room in my party. Why don't you try catching Plusle?" May suggested. She picked up Minun and started scratching him between the ears.

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. Finally you said something smart," He pulled out an empty Pokeball and Roselia's. "Ready to battle Plusle?" The red and white Pokemon saw the challenge and clearly accepted. She jumped away from the group and stood ready for battle. Minun began to chuckle causing May to give him a funny look.

"What are you thinking. . . ." Her thoughts were interrupted though when the battle started.

"Roselia come on out!" In a flash the rose pokemon stood in front of Drew ready for battle, or not almost ready.

_Rose!_ She cried out and recoiled from the hit. Plusle had taken advantage of Roselia's entrance and used Iron Tail.

"Roselia! Use Magical Leaf!" Brightly colored petals appeared around Roselia that then shot straight towards Plusle. However, Plusle didn't move. When impact was supposed to occur, the leaves went straight through her.

"What's going on?" Exclaimed Drew. The Plusle he just attacked had now disappeared. He realized what had happened. "Alright Roselia, spin in a circle while using Pin Missle." He had slowly seen the other Plusles emerge from the neighboring trees and bushes. Double Team. Smart move, but not smart enough. Roselia began to spin and started to gain power. But the attack never occurred.

_Plus PLUSLE!_

In a matter of seconds 10 to 20 Plusles appeared out of nowhere all using swift. Only one was real though, and hit Roselia right on target.

_Roselia!_ She fell to the ground, unable to battle. Plusle walked up to Roselia and began to help her up. They began to chat in Pokemon, probably complimenting each other. There seemed to be no hard feelings.

Drew, however, stood there in shock. "H-How. . . .," He was unable to finish his sentence. May walked up to him.

"Hey it's alright. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Life goes on, it's nothing to worry about," She looked at Minun. "You knew this was gonna happen huh?" Minun nodded.

"Yea, I know. It's just. I've never seen a Pokemon work so well without a trainer." He looked down and saw Plusle helping Roselia to stand. "You did great Roselia. Time for you to get some rest." He returned her and then looked at Plusle. "It's a shame I wasn't able to catch you. You'd be an amazing asset to my team."

Plusle walked over to where Drew was. She looked over and saw that he had dropped the empty Pokeball he planned on catching her in during the battle. To Drew's surprise, she walked up and pressed the center button, the same way Minun did and disappeared in a second.

"I-I caught Plusle. Awesome!" He began to jump up and down but then remembered that May was standing right there. "*cough* I mean, cool. Now I have another Pokemon to cream you with." He flicked his hair and May lightly punched him in the shoulder. They started walking back towards the Pokemon Center they were staying at. Drew then released Plusle and began thinking.

"You know Plusle. I don't normally nickname my pets, but for some reason Plusle doesn't seem to fit you." He began tapping his chin. "How about I name you. . . .Sparky?" Plusle shook it head in disgust. "Fluff?" She cringed in horror. May had to laugh at the situation. Drew was horrible with names. He then snapped his fingers surprising all of them. "I got it! How about Haruka?" Plusle thought about it and decided she liked the name. She jumped up on his shoulder in agreement. Then it started to rain so they picked up the pace.

"Haruka. . . .I like that name." May began to think. "Maybe I should name you too Minun."

However, she never finished that train of thought.

_Crash!_

"MAY!"

**Dun Dun Dunnnn**

**A cliffhanger :O**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, basically because I loved the idea of Minun using May's bandanna as a cape xD  
>I could so see him bouncing around squeaking 'I'm a superhero! I'm a superhero!' <strong>

**And I want to thank everybody who has given my feedback so far on here and on dA ^^**

**I might eventually get some pictures drawn to go with this story.**

**Remember to Review :D**


	3. Bandannas and Slippers

**It's chapter three FINALLY! D:**

**Me: I'm sorry I've been keeping yall waiting, cliffhangers can be so UGH sometimes, and I hate them as well. But I am curious as how you will like this chapter. *smiles mischievously***

**May: Uh oh. . .look what you did. . . **

**Drew: When will I get out of this coma!**

**Me: NOT NOW! *hits Drew with a baseball bat* Hopefully that'll wo-AHHH *cowers***

**. . . . . .**

**May: Sorry for the technical difficulties. Umbre here is afraid of storms and it's looks like there's a tsunami outside. And the power is out.**

**Me: *hides behind pillow pet***

**May: As a refresher, Umbre/Callie does not own Pokemon.**

**I edited this a little, added a few sentences, elaborated more, fixed spellings, etc. I post this at 1am so there was a lot to fix in my opinion hehe.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bandannas and Slippers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em>

"Wha?" Drew woke up upon hearing a noise downstairs. That problem was pushed aside though as he began to take in his surroundings, realizing he wasn't in his own house . He was in a light blue room, a girls room he deducted, with red decorations dotting the room. The bed he was laying in was a queen size and had a red comforter on top. But before he could examine further, someone burst through the door. Someone Drew was relieved to see.

"Oh great, you're awake. You were out for quite awhile." May walked over to the bed, she seemed glad that he was awake. She began to move closer, nearly leaning over him, causing Drew to slightly blush.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking your bandages to see how you're head is doing?" He was watching her reach up towards his head which was covered in numerous white bandages. This was too much for Drew to take in all at once.

"When did this happen? What do you mean out for a while? Where am I? And what was that noise I heard?" May began to laugh at him. Drew was flustered and this never happened. Seeing her laugh made Drew furrow his brow. 'I don't see what's so funny. It's not often that I wake up in a girl's room with bandages around my head.' May saw his frustration and began to explain.

"You were knocked unconscious when you were trying to help Max train his new Tauros-"she was cut off.

"I said I was sorry for the MILLIONTH time," Max exclaimed from downstairs.

"Anyways, he kicked you, knocking you through the fence and you have been out for two days." May finished.

"Am I alright?" He felt where the bandages were. " I don't have a concussion do I?"

"No, you are perfectly fine, besides the bump on your head. He just used enough force to knock you out. Now lay back for a minute." He did as he was told and May picked up a damp cloth from the bedside table and placed it on his forehead. "Now to answer your next question," light pink dusted her cheeks,"you are in my room at my house. Max's room was a dump-" "I heard that!" "And the Pokemon had taken over the guest room. This was the only room left with a bed." Drew seemed a little surprised by this, that May would give up her own room for him.

"But where did you sleep? You said that I've been out for two days."

"Oh I didn't sleep that much because I kept checking on how you were doing." Her blush became slightly darker as she spoke. "But when I did, I slept on the couch."

"You really didn't have to go and do that. But next time, make sure the sheets are silk." He sat up and as he did, a smirk spread across his face and his frustration was replaced by his usual arrogance. May rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Hey you didn't answer my last question," Drew knew what the cause most likely was but he just wanted to pick on her. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. May turned around and her expression went from annoyed to embarrassed.

"Oh I almost forgot. . . ."She began poking her fingers together as she explained. "I was fixing something for lunch and was bringing some up in case you were awake. But Skitty ran in front of my feet and tripped, causing me to drop the tray I was carrying and run into the side table. Then the lamp on the table fell and shattered on the floor." May's face was the color of her shirt by the time she was finished, and she awaited for the smart comment that was to come, in five, four, three, two. . .

"Wow May. It's only been a few montsh since you got your own place and you're already trashing it?" May felt her temper skyrocket and Drew saw this, but before she said anything she looked at Drew and noticed his expression had changed. His smirk had softened and it looked like he had a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He noticed a bandage wrapped around her arm and a small cut on her cheek. He then raised his hand to her cheek, lightly running his thumb over the cut.

"Y-yea I'm fine," thanks to her anger and embarrassment, the blush on her face was partially covered up. "L-let me go try and whip up something for lunch. Feel free to take a shower or anything." She pointed to the door across from the bed. And with that she left. Leaving him sitting there with is hand still raised where her face used to be.

"A shower wouldn't hurt. . .," Drew then walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.

* * *

><p>Drew emerged from the bathroom roughly an hour later, feeling refreshed. He was more comfortable as well since he was now in his black sweats and a t-shirt. He then remembered that May was making lunch and curiosity got the best of him. 'She probably blew up the kitchen in the process. That's probably why it's so quiet.' He smirked when he though of a flour-covered May sitting in the middle of a ruined kitchen.<p>

He wandered down stairs to see the living room empty and the kitchen unoccupied. He glanced around the kitchen and saw that there had been no attempt at making a meal in here. 'It's as if she was never here,' he thought.

Drew went to find Max to see if he knew where his sister was, but only found out that he was gone as well. He sighed and went to grab his Pokebelt. He knew that Roselia must be worried and he'd probably get yelled at for getting injured. To his surprise though, all 6 Pokeballs were empty leaving him dumbfounded. 'Did a kidnapping and robbery happen while I was taking a shower!" Left with no other options, he decided to take a walk. His shoes were nowhere to be found so he grabbed a pair of May's slippers. 'Beautifly ones. . . .not surprised.' He smiled when thought of her but immediately pushed the though away and headed out the door.

As he stepped off the porch, he took in the site of the small town. May's parents decided to move to Isshu a few months ago and May, just turning 19 decided she wanted to stay and moved into a house more on the outskirts of town. Max went to live with his parents because he wanted to explore this new region, but he visited May quite often.

As he began to walk into town, he noticed that no one else was out. Most of the houses almost looked abandoned. Even the PokeCenter seemed to have shut down. "What is going on with this city?" He said to no one in particular. Not a moment after he said that, he saw a flash of red turn into an alleyway. Drew ran after the figure hoping it was May. After running through a few alleyways he turned and saw who he was chasing. His heart dropped a little when he turned the corner, and all he saw was a Plusle.

"Oh, it's just a Plusle," he stated halfheartedly. The little Pokemon glared at him and felt insulted. Her eyes were saying, 'How dare you forget me!' She placed her paws on her hips and then it dawned on Drew who this Plusle was. He only knew of one that had an attitude like that.

"Haruka?" The Pokemon began jumping up and down, excited that her trainer recognized her. Drew approached her, hoping to pick her up. He was relieved to finally see something living around here. She jumped back at his movement though and looked alarmed. She started waving her paws back and forth in front of her, trying to say 'Don't touch me!' She then darted past Drew and headed for May's house with Drew quickly on her tail. She was faster than him so she reached the house first. Haruka stopped on the porch and waited for Drew to catch up.

"What did I do Haruka?" He shook his head,"Gah as if you understand me. In times like this I wish Pokemon could just communicate with people. But then everybody would assume that I'm insane." He seemed slightly frustrated but laughed it off as he approached the front door, opening it to allow Haruka and himself inside. He then heard a voice.

"Well if you MUST know, we can communicate with you but we refuse to. Besides, it's fun to watch yall coo over how adorable we sound. Even if it gets tiring sometimes."

"Ok, I've officially gone insane," and with that, Drew blacked out. Well at least until Haruka zapped him awake, causing him to groan in pain from the shock.

"For Mew's sake, WAKE UP! I thought you wanted to understand me?" The little Pokemon started jumping up and down. Drew opened his eyes and groaned again.

"What do you want? If you haven't noticed, I am the only living person in this town and I'm talking to a friggin Plusle! These are the signs of a mental patient FYI!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Something felt strange to him like he wasn't totally there. He didn't feel as arrogant, calm, or cocky like normal. He felt stressed out, helpless and scared. Drew didn't like this feeling.

"Ho-oh be damned. You are such a big-headed, arrogant jerk. If you had any idea of what your current situation is, you would NOT be treating me like this! Celebi, you're such an ass!" She began pacing around the room, sparks flying from her cheeks. You could hear her mutter a few more choice words under her breath. "I don't see how May can like a jerk like you." She said more to herself than Drew but she knew she said it too loud. He paws flew up to her mouth not meaning to reveal that secret. Drew got off the floor , looking at Haruka with a slightly confused yet angered expression.

"What did you say about May? What do you mean by my situation? And don't call me and ass! Oh and since I am firing off questions, why can't I hold you or even touch you!" His voice had steadily rose in volume and he was now looming over Haruka.

"Hmmm I choose. . . .Door Number 4!" She exclaimed sarcastically. Drew was beginning to lose his temper and Haruka realized this. She decided it was time to drop the arrogant, smart-ass act and get serious.

"Wait here, and. . . I would suggest that you sit down." She climb upstairs leaving him stand their looking dumbfounded. Regardless, he listened to what she said and sat down on the couch, all while wondering what she was up too.

Haruka returned moments later with a red cloth in her paw. Drew recognized it as May's bandanna and his breathing hitched. He began to worry as he thought of what might have made Haruka become so serious all of a sudden.

"Haruka. Where's May?" He asked with a stern gaze and steady tone. His appearance seemed calm, but his emerald eyes screamed helpless, worried, scared. He grabbed the bandanna and began looking between it and Haruka. Then she responded.

"The better question is, where are you Drew?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how that for a twist! I think this one might be a little shorter. It's a semi-ish filler scene I guess but it is what it is. <strong>

**Another cliffhanger I know. Shoot me.**

**Drew: Ok!**

**Me: No ya don't! *hits over Drew over the head with a snare drum* That should do it.**

**May: Do I need to borrow Misty's Mallet?**

**Me: I can kill Drew off ya know.**

**May: You wouldn't dare! *jumps at me***

**Me and May: *fighting on the ground***

**Haruka: Gah I hate idiots. ****Anyways, thanks for reading and please review or these two might kill each other before the next chapter is written.**


	4. Time to Face Reality

**Hey yall. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, this chapter was giving me so much trouble and thanks to a friend, I was able to get inspired again. I've also been swamped with school because I'm starting on my 3rd week and I'm already behind XP**

**I'm sorry that it's shorter than the rest but this basically gets straight to the point.**

**Drew: Yea you left me wondering what was gonna happen for 2 weeks!**

**Me: ^^; Hehe my bad. Chapter 5 should be up later this week though because I actually wrote it before I wrote this one, and it still needs some touching up.**

**Drew: Oh I see so May's chapter is more important then mine?**

**Me: Gah I'm not getting into this. Haruka, can you help me?**

**Haruka: *sigh* Fine! Umbre/Callie does not own Pokemon.**

**EDIT: Hey i changed a few things because I got a brilliant idea on the bus this morning so I had to change it before I uploaded it to dA ^^**

**_Time to Face Reality_**

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean? We are obviously at May's House." He glanced around almost as to assure himself that's where he was.<p>

"Actually Drew, you're not." Haruka turned away she now how a worried look on her face. She had no idea how to break the news to him.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What are you not telling me!" He was now looming over her. Drew was now beyond freaked out. He's in a ghost town, talking to a Plusle about a missing person. It felt like anything more could push him over the edge. Haruka couldn't take it any longer either. Now that she had dropped her playful sarcastic side, she was freaking out as well, though she was able to stay slightly more composed. However those walls began to fall and her fists clenched as she spoke, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"We're in a coma," she mumbled. She felt the first tears falling down her face. Drew didn't hear her though.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID WE'RE IN A COMA!," She turned around and yelled at him. Tears were streaking down her face and he saw sparks coming out of her cheeks.

"I-I. . . .what?" Drew felt the color drain from his face. This couldn't be true. There was no way they could be in a coma. Then the unexpected happened.

Haruka's form began to glow a bright blue color and slowly began to grow into the size of a little girl. When the light dimmed, in her place stood a girl a head shorter than him, with bright red hair. She wore a light yellow dress, and the combination of colors reminded him of the colors of a Plusle.

"Haru. . .ka?" She nodded and then collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small body and began attempting to console her, still trying to get over the shock of what just occurred.

"P-Please. . . . don't make. . . .me say it. . . .again." She was sobbing into his shoulder unable to hold back any longer. She knew that this would happen but she couldn't help it. Drew noticed that she seemed unfazed by her new form, wondering if this was normal.

"Alright I won't. But, can I ask. . . .how can you be for sure? And. . . .what just happened?" He looked down at her, still wishing that he was dreaming or if this was a sick joke. Haruka looked into his eyes and detached herself from his grasp.

"W-well, I'm not really sure," she began examining her hands and playing with the hem of her dress. He noticed she seemed to be hiding something but decided not to push the matter for now.

"Oh, ok. Well what about our. . . situation?" He tried to put the words as delicately as possible, trying not to upset her. She then looked back at him, her eyes still noticeably showing pain and sorrow.

"This. . . .should explain everything." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped away from Drew, her back to him. Haruka then waved a paw through the air revealing what looked like a portal or 'magic mirror'.

She stepped aside allowing him so come forward and peer through the portal. He gasped as he watched the scene before him, he felt tears forming in his eyes. There was no way she could be lying now, but he was still in shock.

"No. This can't be right!" He shouted. in the portal he saw May and himself in a hospital. Drew was lying down on a bed, unmoving. If he was at any other location people might have thought he was sleeping. May on the other hand was being restrained by several doctors while she attempted to get to him. It was then like he was watching a television show. Not only was he watching the scene, he could now hear it.

"DREW! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" Screamed a helpless May, her hands were clawing at anything as she attempted to escape the grasps of the doctors.

"Miss! You can't do anything for now. Please just calm down! Your recklessness is keeping us from trying to help him." A young doctor, who looked to be in her 20s was speaking to her.

At those words May collapsed on the bed. Tears were streaming down her face and she was flushed from trying to reach Drew. He saw that the doctors were now leaving and May was left all alone. He then got a better look of her. She had a cast on her right arm, bandages across her torso, and numerous cuts along her legs, arms, and face. Seeing her there, alone, helpless, injured, made him want to reach out and hold her close. He extended his hand hoping something might happen but when he touched the image, his hand just went right through. As he closed his eyes,he felt the sting of one, hot tear rolling down his face.

"What happened?" Drew was thinking more along the lines of who did this but he was to stunned to even utter those words. He kept facing the portal as he spoke. Unable to tear his eyes from the scene before him. Haruka came up behind him, gripped his hand, and began looking at the scene as well.

"H-Honestly, I have n-no idea." He felt her grip tighten and she lowered her head. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on for Drew.

"Haruka. . . . .What did you mean when you said 'We're in a coma'?" He turned to look at her, wondering what she had mean't. Haruka inwardly flinched at the word but tried to keep her voice steady.

"W-well, I was with you and May when the accident h-happened. All I remember is a f-flash and a scream," She shut her eyes and shook her head from that vision but continued. "Next thing I knew I w-was here and in front of the one and only M-Mew. She told me where I was and then I was sent to find you." Haruka then waved her hand in front of the portal showing a new place. "This is where I actually am."

The scene now showed the Pokemon Center. Drew peered in the portal again and saw her laying in a small bed, unmoving, just like he was currently. Then he noticed another Pokemon, a Green Minun, Drew recognized it as the one May had caught when he caught Haruka. He was holding Haruka's paw and softly speaking to her in Poke-speak. Drew then heard a noise and saw that she was crying again.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll make it through this." He held her close, feeling her steady breathing, trying not to lose it. The tears were ready to fall but he wouldn't allow them. He had to stay strong for her.

"Hey Haru?"

_sniff _"Y-yea?"

"Did Mew mention anything about how we could possibly get out of this?" He was hoping she would say yes. Out of everything bad he'd heard so far, he wanted to hear something good.

"A-actually she did mention something but I-I don't understand what she means by it."

"Well what did Mew say?" Finally a chance. Drew was ready for anything that Haruka would say next. No matter what the cost, or how difficult the task might be, he would do it. He had to find a way back home, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like that? :D<strong>

**Drew: Well, at least I'm not dead!**

**Haruka: Man I look like a sissy!**

**Me: *facepalm* Am I ever going to be able to please you two?**

**Drew and Haruka: Nope!**

**Me: *sigh* Anyways thanks for reading and please make sure to review ^^**


End file.
